


Premiers Mots

by BringMeBackHome



Series: Nuit du FoF [14]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Ou Furihata se réveille aux côtés de son petit-ami Akashi et entend ses premiers mots.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Series: Nuit du FoF [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587172
Kudos: 10





	Premiers Mots

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet écrit en une heure dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF, le thème étant "chéri". Ai-je besoin de me justifier du pourquoi du comment j'ai choisi ce couple ?
> 
> Bonne lecture !

L'un des plus grands bonheurs de Furihata était de se réveiller dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. _Qu'il aimait_. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'Akashi était tombé amoureux de lui. Comment avait-il pu plaire à ce parfait homme, lui le peureux maladroit ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il avait arrêté de se poser la question depuis longtemps. Peu importait comment ou pourquoi cela avait eu lieu, il était avec le rouge et rien d'autre n'avait la moindre importance.

Il était réveillé avant son copain, ce qui était étonnant, habituellement, c'était le contraire il faisait des grasses matinées, tandis qu'Akashi se levait tôt, régler à ce rythme que lui avait imposé son paternel. Furihata était revenu chez ses parents pour les vacances d'été et avait immédiatement proposé à son petit-ami s'il souhaitait passer quelques jours en sa compagnie. La vie étudiante ne leur avait pas permis de vivre ensemble, malgré tout, ils tentaient de se voir toutes les deux semaines, ne pouvant se permettre plus car l'un vivait au nord du pays et l'autre au sud. Leur relation avait tenu et ce qui devait être quelques jours s'étaient transformés en deux semaines riches en émotions.

Le brun observa l'Empereur, amoureusement. Il semblait si apaisé et en paix durant son sommeil. Même s'il allait mieux depuis la Winter Cup et donc depuis presque cinq ans, il avait toujours du mal à trouver un équilibre entre ses deux personnalités. C'était un combat de tous les jours, de chaque seconde, mais il le menait à merveille et Furihata était là pour l'accompagner au moindre pas, nouvelles étapes.

Akashi était son soleil depuis le jour où il avait compris qu'il était bien plus que le basketteur qui avait tenté de tuer Kagami avait une paire de ciseaux. Il était un homme brisé, un homme empli d'amour, de remords, mais aussi empli de doutes. Il était bien plus que l'Empereur, le capitaine du lycée Rakuzan et il était heureux d'avoir appris à le connaître et d'être tombé amoureux de lui, sincèrement, follement et profondément.

Soudain, le rouge se mouva et le seul éveillé ferma précipitamment les yeux. Il apaisa sa respiration et attendit patiemment que son copain se réveille. Akashi était particulièrement tendre avec lui, qu'il ait sa personnalité emplie de compassion ou celle maladivement compétitrice, il lui avait même avoué qu'il était le seul point sur lequel ses deux faces étaient d'accord, ce qui l'avait bien évidemment gonflé de fierté.

Malgré toute la douceur qu'il lui réservait la journée, il n'était jamais aussi amoureux que le matin, au réveil. Lui, l'était le soir, au couché, alors que la fatigue lui tombait dessus comme un coup de massue, mais il ne se plaignait pas. Pour son plus grand plaisir, Akashi venait de se réveiller puisqu'il sentait enfin sa douce main contre sa joue. Avec son pouce, il s'amusa à toucher ses lèvres et des ongles de ses autres doigts, il grattait délicatement son cuir chevelu.

Il ronronna, avant de se rapprocher de son copain, à la recherche d'un peu plus d'affection encore. Il entendit Akashi glousser de sa voix rauque à cause du sommeil. Le rouge se pencha alors en avant et déposa un tendre baiser dans son cou, puis sa mâchoire, avant de les poser contre ses lèvres. Furihata poussa un soupir de satisfaction avant d'ouvrir ses paupières et de croiser le regard de sa moitié.

« Bon matin _chéri_. »

Et ils s'embrassèrent, longuement.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou un Kudos ~


End file.
